


To: Karla, Love- Dad

by K_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Wolf/pseuds/K_Wolf
Summary: John decides to make his daughter Karla's birthday wishes come true and allows their family to get a dog.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beepbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbird/gifts).



> John, Karla, and Kelly are OC's by Beepbird

“Last time I’m going to tell you - Get down here and eat before your food gets cold!”

John shouted up the stairs at the newly minted teenager of the house, beckoning her down for breakfast for the 4 th time in 15 minutes. His moody, eldest daughter Karla had just turned 13 that morning and required no introduction to how life as a teenager worked. John turned back to the table where he sat with the youngest of his two daughters, Kelly, and took a bite while winking over to her. 

“Unlike your sister, I prefer my food hot and fresh...” he mused to his youngest. Kelly followed suit with a wide grin and dug in without hesitation.

John had not forgotten the fact that today was Karla’s birthday but was coming up short on ideas, as well as time. He neglected his calendar regularly which affected his ability to plan anything beyond a week. He had not prepared any cake or gifts typical of a birthday, but he also knew they were not a typical family. It seemed to John that Karla was now becoming harder to please, especially now at this age. 

Several minutes later, slow shuffling could be heard from the stairs indicating there was indeed life present aside from John and Kelly in their 2-story, detached townhome. The shuffling finally made its way downstairs; Karla turned the corner slowly to the small dining room, her face glued to the screen of her phone and her earphones already at a high volume. She had recently gotten her hair cut shorter and colored in a shade of robin-egg blue that John actually enjoyed. She was wearing a black oversized rock band t-shirt thinking that he must have left in her bed recently. Other than the t-shirt, she wore a choker with an engraved dog bone emblazoned with her name; a cherished keepsake of hers John gifted her last year. Karla eventually made it to the table and slumped into the chair without a stray glance away from the screen. John sat patiently, waiting for her to correct the error of her ways before he had to do so for her.

“Any time you’d like to join us...” he spoke in a flat voice to convey his impatience.

Karla pulled an earbud out and sighed, setting the phone down on the table but still tapping the screen momentarily. John cleared his throat purposefully which caused Karla to sigh louder and remove her earbuds completely before pushing it all to the side. 

“It’s about time you got here. Your sister and I are almost done.” He mentioned as Karla started poking and prodding her bowl of lukewarm oatmeal, her cheek resting on her fist. She murmured inaudibly before taking an initial bite. Their breakfast continued quietly until John tried to break the ice once more. 

“So, any ideas on what you want to do today?” He asked casually.

She paused for a moment, then continued with her bite as she gave him a slight squint of suspicion. “...I thought you may have had something planned for today.  Y’know , since it’s my birthday and all.” She surmised, pushing the stiffening oatmeal around her  bowl.

John rubbed his back of his neck while answering “Ahh... Well... I had an idea, but I’m not sure how you’d like it...” He responded cautiously, limiting the info he gave while Karla produced an exasperated groan. 

“ Ughh ! What?? Come on! Why wouldn’t I like it?” she huffed impatiently, not knowing what “it” even was. John immediately noticed a shift in her lack-of-interest demeanor after mentioning plans. The lethargic, uninterested teen now had a sparkle in her eye as she moved from her seat at the table toward her dad. She placed her hand on his leg and slowly trailed it up to grope the idle bulge in his pants while leaning into him, almost over-affectionately. 

“You know how I  _ love _ surprises, Daddy...” she mewled to him, pouting cutely; exactly the way she did when she was younger.  Karla went beyond breaking the ice and went for the strategy she knew best, but John knew exactly what she was up to; attempting to extract information out of him in more ways than one, but John didn’t admonish her for this. After all, it was the student trying to outdo the teacher. John felt he certainly taught both of his daughters well.

He took a moment to respond, seemingly immune to her attempts at insincere seduction. He fell back on an idea he had obsessing over for several months prior; focusing on a broader horizon of lustful desires. Now that he was put on the spot, he decided to make this the day he finally gave in to grant his girls a longtime wish.

“Well, if you’re okay with a few hours’ drive, then we’ll go.” He reasoned his plan would cover his bases for birthday gifts, for this year at least.

John was 46 by now, living in Cardiff with his two daughters. His marriage of 14 years to the girls’ mother had ended in divorce nearly 3 years ago, leaving him sole custody of the girls after no contest from their mom. Their mother caused John a great deal of grief in the years leading up to their divorce and was a sore subject for him to discuss. As time went on, his ex-wife's untreated symptoms and  issues worsened, and it showed.

The girls were raised in an unconventional household, to say the least. John and his wife ventured into morally questionable territory when she initially suggested they have ‘fun’ with their daughters while they were still children. Her reasoning was basically that their intimate relations should be shared with their daughters as well. In the beginning John was against the idea but was increasingly tempted to join in. However, it didn’t take long for him to give into his lustful desires, initially letting his wife do most of the “work” for him one drunken night as she guided his cock between a younger Karla’s legs for the first time. From then on, John was fully complicit; he  _ knew  _ this. There was no denying to himself or anyone else what he was doing, but didn’t let that stop him from enjoying himself; as long as his girls were happy too.

John never found himself remorseful of being so intimate with his girls. In a way, he realized these experiences did bring him closer to his daughters, and them closer to him. What did worry him was his wife’s increasingly lurid behavior. To their mom, the girls were merely products of the marriage; something to be enjoyed until the novelty wore off. John realized this after she had suggested “hustling”  Karla to some lesser-known acquaintances for a bit of extra cash now and then. 

John did what he could to keep the family together but it was too late by that point. While their mom was present initially, over time she became less interested in motherly duties, or having a family, and more interested in partying and disappearing for days at a time. Custody wasn’t even so much as debated since their mother didn’t even bother to come to court to speak on her own behalf. John’s marriage yielded questionable results as far as parenting was concerned but John did his best to keep the girls happy, healthy, and well. 

Since Karla was young, maybe 6 or 7, even younger for Kelly; John had been routinely slipping into their beds at night. He took the opportunity to ravish their small, supple bodies and fed off their mutual pleasure. He recently noticed Karla, however, was becoming less receptive. John questioned if he could have done something wrong or hurt her. He ruminated over it nightly while lying in bed, staring at the ceiling until sleep found him. 

John and his daughters developed a system touching and taking certain cues, leading to heavy kissing, groping, and far beyond. Though, as of recently, Karla would pull away during their embrace, insistent on asking vague questions regarding relationships and his parental obligations to her. He could sense a shift in her when she asked questions of that sort, causing John to continuously wonder what was going on in that naïve head of hers. Not that he showed it, John would become frustrated when their intimate moments were drawn short with this rather new routine of hers. Karla would act as if she was interested then moments later, suddenly withdraw which left John unsatisfied. He knew he couldn’t be mad at her for any of this; he understood this wasn’t a standard upbringing on anyone's part.

John could see his daughters budding and blossoming into her own personalities, Karla especially. Even though he knew more about his daughters than most fathers should, he made honest efforts to balance between his desires and being a ‘decent’ father.


	2. Chapter 2

“One would think a birthday surprise would get this girl moving a  _ bit _ faster...” John lamented aloud as he sat in the car for 15 minutes by this point, waiting on Karla to get “ready” while Kelly sat patiently in the back seat. 

John peered through the rear-view mirror and finally caught a glimpse of blue hair coming toward them. She hopped into the front seat with her headphones blaring loudly, as usual. John had obviously done his research on the subject. He already had the info transcribed into an address and was now typing it in to his phone to get the directions. They started north from Cardiff, headed to a small town just outside of Wrexham. He settled on an unofficial, most likely illegal, operation called the “Dog Den” he heard about through a few users on forums he had been frequenting recently. 

John initially attempted to strike up a conversation with Karla but found it more difficult now that she was older. After a relatively quiet drive to their destination, thanks to Kelly’s extended nap as well as Karla’s inability to drop her phone, they arrived at their destination. 

“Alright, I think we made it.” John quipped, glancing back down at the directions from his phone constantly. He had turned off of a main road and headed down a less established, narrow, gravel pathway just big enough for 2 cars to squeeze through before pulling into a grass lot on the side of a large white farm-like building with limited windows. It looked like what would have previously housed swine or other livestock but was now littered with dogs of all sorts running around within the fenced property. 

"Doggies!!” Kelly squealed loudly, her forehead, nose, and hands glued to the car window. Amazingly, this caused Karla to look up from her phone, scoping the surroundings as if she was genuinely concerned about their current location. John pulled up to an area beside the building and was eventually greeted by an older, graying man with a slight limp who gestured at them to come inside. 

John followed the man inside and scrunched his nose immediately upon crossing the threshold as the acrid smell of canine urine assaulted his senses. He caught his breath and blinked his eyes a few times in surprise. The girls followed timidly behind him until they too entered and let their reactions be known out loud. 

“ Ewwww ! This place SMELLS! Where  _ are  _ we??” Karla exclaimed, covering her nose with the sleeve of her button-up overshirt which she mainly used as an accessory wrapped around her slim waist. She hadn’t taken two full steps inside before turning around and leaving while Kelly dared to go in after her. 

John was notorious to his daughters for saying ‘no’ when it came to the occasional question: “Daddy, can we  _ please  _ have a pet?”. However, John felt a dog would be a possible exception to his own cardinal rule. 

“If you come inside, we can pick out a dog...” John called out through the empty doorway.

Karla’s blue haired head slowly appeared in view from outside the door, her mouth still out of frame. 

“Like... a PET?” she asked, her eyes widening. 

The older man simply leaned against a portion of chain link fence, grinning and chuckling all the while at the girls’ dramatic antics. 

John nodded, “Yes; but you can only choose ONE...” he replied with a slight smile as he watched Karla slowly realize why they came to such a questionable location in the first place.

After finally coaxing the girls inside he followed the man who led them through a few rows of what was most empty kennel cages. 

“We let  em ’ roam free here.” The proprietor noted, gesturing to the flocks of dogs that roamed the fenced area, cropping out a peaceful area of slow rolling bluffs for them to run. 

“So, unless you want to wait until we get them all back in for the evening, you’ll have to catch the one you want.  _ If _ you can.” The old man laughed heartily and John felt the old man had a history of enjoying watching random animal seekers attempt to “catch” their prospective pets. 

“I don’t have the knees to chase anything anymore.” He said, patting his right knee tenderly.

The girls had already been given the conditions of their agreement and walked off to visit a group of dogs. The free-roam crowd of canines was playful in the sense that they weren’t likely to simply sit and be captured. These dogs  _ loved _ a good chase. The girls spent nearly 10 minutes simply walking after groups that would lead them in large circles. Whenever the girls got close the packs would disperse and reform nearby, hoping they’d give chase. This wasn’t anything like John thought it was going to be and he surely didn’t wear the proper footwear for chasing down a dog to bring home. 

“What about the ones in the cages inside?” he asked the old man, watching his girls lose interest quickly as they tired from chasing the dogs. 

“Oh, you don’t want any of them. They’re either trouble or sick...” John heard him say while watching the girls running around. Karla and Kelly came back looking ragged and tired, rosy in the cheeks as they marched inside defeated. 

“Well let’s have a look at them anyway” John insisted and the man clicked his tongue. 

“ Tch. Okay then. I told you about them, that’s all I’m liable for! All sales final.” he said rather cheerily, hoping to make a last-ditch attempt at a sale. 

Karla and Kelly ushered themselves down the rows of cages and inspected the dogs that were in them. Most of them were indeed sick or had an ailment that prevented them from looking healthy, leaving John concerned. After wincing at the meager selection in sight, John sighed only after a few moments of looking, “Er, girls, I’m not sure about  _ these  _ dogs.” He was nearly interrupted by Karla calling out from the other side of the kennel. 

“What about this one? Says he’s a husky...” Kelly immediately ran in Karla's direction to see the dog she was pointing at before letting out a pleased gasp, “ Awwwww ! So cuuuute!” 

Like the rest of the dogs, John was worried about this dog being “defective” and immediately gestured toward the dog’s cage which had a paper name placard that read:    


“Anto - Age: 3 - Husky Mix”.

The dog sat patiently, looking directly at Karla and Kelly with a peaceful demeanor. The rather large canine panted softly, his perfectly pink tongue hanging over his lower teeth just a bit. John n oted this first having just seen him. The first thing Karla noticed about the dog, aside from his fur colors, were his eyes; one grayish and one autumn-colored eye; Anto had heterochromia, similarly to other husky breeds.

“Oh wow! Look at his eyes, Kelly!” Karla gestured, both sticking their fingers through the chain-link to try to coax him closer. 

The cream coat with dark splotches was unlike a husky’s and John assumed there were genetics present he couldn’t readily identify, not that it mattered to him in the end. They sang their greetings to him in a high pitch as if speaking to a younger child; “Hi Anto! How are  youuuu ?”, “Anto! Come here!”

The canine did not budge, exercising restraint even in a situation such as this where a caged dog would be more than happy to have visitors. Anto sat straight, eyes lidding softly as he panted happily, almost looking flattered by their complimentary tone. Karla was immediately enamored with the dog, examining him up and down from the other side of the chain-link kennel fence. She noticed that the dog’s red tip was continuously poking out, maybe a centimeter or two at most. However, she didn’t dwell on it; she knew all male dogs had that and continued assessing the canine with fervor. John noticed this as well but had different thoughts on the matter. 

“ So, what’s his story?” John asked the man dubiously. 

The older man recalled slowly, patting his forehead with a handkerchief as he squinted his eyes, “Well... there’s nothing wrong with him  _ physically,  _ so to say. He doesn’t get along well with the other dogs very well.” 

John’s shoulders drooped a bit. “ So, he’s aggressive? Not sure that’s a good trait for kids...” 

The old man carefully walked back his words, “Oh, no, no  no . That’s not what I’m  sayin ’. Hear me out now: I don’t think he’d hurt a fly. While he does have issues with other dogs, he snarls and growls. I’m afraid to see what would happen if I didn’t separate them. Also, he was rescued from a nearby puppy mill. God only knows what sort of upbringing the mutt had.” 

John’s options appeared to grow thinner by the minute “So unless I wait here for another 6 hours, hoping a dog jumps into my arms, we’re out of luck on these other dogs?”

The old man nodded with a grin, “Yep, I’m not as fast as I used to be, but you can be my guest trying to catch them. Aha hah!” 

John furled his brow at the man’s indifference and weighed the options presented to him: It was either take a chance with a wildcard dog he knew little about or get his daughter’s hopes up so he could destroy them on her birthday. John certainly wasn’t stupid. Worst thing that could happen is the dog gets a new home somewhere else if things didn’t work out, he figured. 

John signed up a piece of paper to show the transaction had been made “official”, then handing it off to the man in exchange for a ratty, old rope used as a leash and attached it to his equally ratty makeshift dog collar; appearing to have been fashioned from a segment of an old leather belt. 

“Here you go, sir. He’s all yours now!” The old man grinned widely, slapping the frayed, knotted rope handle into John’s hand, then merely turned away and waved blindly; slowly limping back into the building he came from without another word.

John stood there with something resembling a receipt in one hand and a dog on a leash in the other. This was not the way he had planned for this to go, but after assessing the immediate situation, he had two  _ very  _ happy girls and a new, strangely calm dog. The girls were completely enamored by their new, furry family member, but John was partially worried the dog would react negatively with the girls seemingly smothering the poor mutt. Despite his worries, Anto remained just as tranquil as he was in his cage, now having plenty to look at on the way home. 

During the lengthy ride John had enough time to go over his thoughts on how he was going to train Anto; not only in the conventional sense, but to train him to perform in a particular manner with his daughters. The thought had been on his mind for years now and fantasized about it frequently. He slowly came to realize that his plan was now actually in motion and hoped the girls would react favorably. Although, convincing them would be a different story than Anto.


	3. Chapter 3

John’s family left town with three and returned with four. The girls immediately took off with their new canine friend as soon as the car came to a stop in their driveway. The trio bounded happily across the small front patch of grass ensconced inside a high brick garden wall. For a short moment, John smiled at their innocent enjoyment.

“Can we take him on a walk, daddy?” Karla and Kelly both pleaded in the most eager of ways, almost bouncing with anticipation. “ Pleaaaase ?”

John couldn’t find any issue with their request and nodded them off. “Just be back before it gets dark, yeah?” He replied as the sun began to set, effectively giving them about 15 minutes from current twilight.

The girls were already around the corner before he could fully finish, knowing they had the green light. He saw them scurry away, barley even acknowledging his request. John smiled slightly as he watched his daughters run off, noticing Anto sniffing closely behind Karla as she ran ahead of him but it wasn’t long until they returned, all panting from their “walk”. 

“More like a jog.” John assumed aloud as they filed inside.

The fully grown dog was now jumping up against Karla and was showing definite signs of playfulness at this point. His large paws dwarfed Karla’s dainty hands as he eagerly clawed at her shoulder and back.

“Anto, no!  Owwww ! Down!” she commanded fruitlessly. 

John managed to wrangle the dog away from her and got him to settle in a seated manner before having Kelly take him into the other room.

“He’s been jumping all over me since we started walking.” She huffed, pulling up her sleeves to reveal a few good scratch marks. John initially chalked this up as general dog behavior. He reasoned internally, “Why  _ wouldn’t  _ a rescue dog jump for joy?” not putting any further thought into it. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it. We’ll just have to train him to sit on command. He didn’t hurt you, did he?” John asked mildly.

“No, I’m fine. He’s just a big dog...” Karla murmured, unironically.

John didn’t respond directly but gave her scratches a cursory  examination as he pulled her sleeves up again. 

“I think you’ll be just fine. Better yet, how about you cut his nails too? Sounds like a win-win situation to me. Now, go get cleaned up while I fix us dinner.” John suggested with a loving nudge, ruffling her hair slightly in the process. Karla gave him an incredulous glance but got the hint and left the kitchen, making her way upstairs and into her room for the time remaining until dinner. 

Now that he’d been ushered into his new home, Anto wandered around the new space, sniffing nearly everything in sight throughout their townhouse while Kelly casually gave him the grand tour.

John had barely started cooking before he heard  Kell y shout in surprise "Anto, No! Daddy help!! He’s got my animals!”

John’s brow raised, hearing her from across the house, wondering what other animals she was speaking of. “What’s going on now??” he asked aloud, annoyed at the interruption. As soon as John rounded the corner into Kelly’s  room, he saw her sitting on the floor a few feet away from Anto, pointing at him awkwardly. 

John was utterly surprised to see their new pet was now forcefully rutting one of Kelly’s favorite stuffed animals. The dog had no care in the world other than what he was currently doing; panting proudly as he pounded his haunches into the oversized plush animal which resembled a chubby unicorn. He could see the stuffing falling out around the hole that Anto was thrashing in and out of. Kelly merely watched with an astounded, yet bewildered expression. “Anto’s just doing what we do...” Kelly said, trying to explain the situation to her dad as if it was somehow her fault for letting this happen.

John quickly came to his senses and took a chance at trying to dismount the dog, pulling him up and out into the hallway with some difficulty. He could see Kelly staring at the hole Anto made in the stuffed animal, then wide-eyed at them as he wrangled Anto out into the hallway. 

“Sorry about that... We’ll fix it...” John blurted, quickly closing the door to her room with Anto in tow. John felt butterflies in his stomach as he led the dog out of the hallway and into the living room where he sat, inspecting the dog closer as he felt his heart rate increase; possibly a hint of adrenaline. 

John examined the canine’s rather large cock protruding from its sheath, noting that the knot was not even unsheathed yet. He dared to reach forth, sensing the heat radiate from the vein-patterned flesh before he made contact with it. As soon as he felt it in his hand, he squeezed slightly which in turn caused Anto to respond by his hips beginning to thrust again. He abruptly let go and sat back on the couch for a while, pondering intensely, “Was Anto originally a breeding dog?” John thought internally,  but couldn’t pin the behavior solely on Anto being a dog. 

Regardless, John wished fortune could fall into his lap like this more often. His mind raced on the thoughts of what this meant for him, as well as his family. John couldn’t even begin to count the number of brain-melting orgasms he had while  cumming to countless collections of pictures and videos of home-grown bestiality and other accounts of primal fucking with beasts in the past. As of lately, he would fantasize about the topic non-stop, days on end sometimes. These insidious thoughts made him feel like it was starting to become an obsession at times. 

John couldn’t help but be tempted to glance again at the dog’s red-hued shaft, giving it another touch to compare and contrast, never having done so before until today. He estimated it was bigger than him in length and girth, and that wasn’t counting the knot. “Fuckin’ hell...” he whispered, petting the growing bulge of his own. John eventually shook his head briskly as he stood up, attempting to shake away the intruding thoughts while he returned to the kitchen, having now put Anto into an adjacent room for the time being.

John eventually called the girls into the dining room just off the kitchen for dinner, where they ate most of their meals. As usual, Kelly was the first one to the table and Karla followed several minutes afterwards. The girls had been only recently sitting in the living room with Anto in his “timeout” spot. He didn’t go into further detail beyond what Kelly had already told Karla; something along the lines of Anto “tearing” her stuffed animal up, yet the conversation remained tame. 

John could see the Anto in his peripheral through the doorway that led to the family room. He occasionally looked over in his direction, watching how the dog sat patiently, not letting out a yelp or bark even in the slightest. They chatted casually, partially about the day at the dog farm, and the rest about future happenings concerning the new family member. 


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they had finished dinner it was nearly the time for the girls to wind down for bed. John now allowed Anto to roam free for the time being, hoping he wouldn’t get himself into further trouble on his first night at home; so far, so good. Before long, John ordered them off to their respective rooms, ushering Kelly to bed first after her nightly teeth brushing ritual. He tucked her in and gave her a deep, tongue-filled kiss goodnight with a rub, which she always reciprocated. Anto took the opportunity to make his way into Karla’s room while John was getting Kelly in bed. 

John sat beside his youngest daughter on the bed for a while as he read to her, watching her heavy eyes droop and close slowly. John leaned in to place a smooch on her forehead before getting up quietly as to not disturb her initial sleep, creeping out of the room before slowly closing the door. 

John now made his way into Karla’s room, finding Anto already up on the bed, pawing at Karla’s blanket while she tried to use to shield herself. “Ow, that hurts!” she grumbled as she tried to fend off his pawing. Anto sat beside her with his head cocked to the side, staring at Karla as if he was immediately expecting something from her. 

“I think Anto wants to spend the night in my bed.” Karla deduced as she stroked the fur of his neck. Finally giving in to his attention seeking behavior made him calm down, yet only momentarily. John didn’t know how to respond to that, thinking of other things at the moment. 

“You think so? He’s a big dog. Aren’t you worried he’ll take up the all the space in your bed?” he asked casually, sitting on the edge of her bed beside her now as well. Karla shook her head, pushing Anto’s paw away whenever he would raise it up at her. She laughed softly, pushing it back each time asking, “What do you think he wants?” she asked, mainly rhetorically 

“I think I know what he wants...” John answered, feeling his heart beating rapidly again. Karla gave him a clueless look and took the bait, awaiting his response. After a few silent moments she asked again, now to him directly “Well? What does he want then?” 

John brought his legs up onto the bed and situated himself beside Karla, now laying on his right side. He brought his hand to the blanket she was under and slipped underneath. His fingers slid up into her nightshirt and down the subtle curves of her tiny frame, brushing across her tiny breasts and nipples. He reveled in her perfectly soft skin, his fingers creeping lower and lower until they burrowed under the waistband of her cute, little panties. 

Karla let out a sudden gasp, “  Nnngh ... Daddy.” 

Her soft, cute moans drove John wild with lust as she immediately parted her legs for him, leaving no question as to her decision at this point. 

“Let Daddy show you what Anto wants...” he whispered to her as he began to kiss against her neck with a lustful hunger, planting a trailing succession of kisses down her body, pausing his advance to focus on her barely forming breasts.

He rolled his tongue slowly around one of her nipples as Karla begin to squirm, only teasing shortly, then continued on. His lips trailed down her midriff, lightly dragging the tip of his nose around her navel. Karla shuddered, squirming softly in response, even more now that he was teasing her. 

John admired the sight of her striped panties and the cute, puffy bulge of her labia underneath. He pressed his mouth to her soft, warm mound; only a millimeter of cotton now between his lips and her slit. He could feel the contour of her clit against his lips, rubbing and burying deeper into her crotch with his nose to smell her sweet sex. He hooked a finger around the bottom portion of her panties and peeled the cotton away from her young, hairless slit. Her wetness clung to the soaked, pulled aside cotton while John lunged in with his tongue extended, intent on lapping at her fully; from anus to clit. 

Karla moaned immediately, louder with each passing second. Her slender body began to arch, bucking her hips upward against her dad’s face while John held her slim waist down against the bed. It didn’t take long at all for Karla to grab two fists full of hair; one of John’s and one of her own. She began tugging tightly while her body trembled, crying out in pleasure due to her first orgasm of the night. John could feel his daughter’s body straining as she orgasmed but knew just  how to soothe her after climax, leaving her shaking on the bed beneath him. As much as he would have enjoyed continuing, he moved himself from between her legs and gestured to the dog, “Anto’s turn...” 

Karla, still recovering, had barely heard what he said before she felt her dad manhandling her, rolling her over onto her stomach and lifting her butt into the air, now arriving on her knees and elbows. John played with her relatively small ass, parting her young cheeks to give himself, and the dog, a perfect view. John’s cock had been aching painfully in his pants for several minutes by now, only now unzipping and letting his bulge spill out some. He brought the dog closer and continued to spread her ass, exposing her perfect, barely-teen slit. John situated himself beside his groveling daughter, placing a hand on each side of her butt to present it to the canine, “Anto.  Tssst tssst, c’mere.” 

All the while, Anto waited patiently; not a sound or a disturbance in the slightest while John warmed Karla up. He started sniffing upon John’s call, slowly following a trail on the bedspread leading toward them. His nose trailed up the back of Karla’s legs, making her flinch each time his cold nose touched her skin. Anto paused as he sniffed her rear end, studying and codifying her most intimate scents. He licked softly once or twice before letting his large tongue press firmly against her folds. John had to increase the pressure in which he held her still as Karla began to writhe, moaning into her pillows this time. 

“ Mmm . Good boy... We’ll get you in, nice and deep.” John praised Anto lewdly for his focus. 

John grinned internally at the situation he found themselves in; holding his daughter still so their new family member could literally fuck her. John shifted her butt as needed for Anto to continue lapping away at her holes. John peered underneath Anto to find the dog had already began to emerge from his sheath unto which he gave it a touch, feeling its warmth as it began to grow. He took the moment to undo his own pants the rest of the way, letting his own cock free as it sprung out powerfully, dripping pre constantly. He reached down to Karla’s right arm, taking her idle hand and placing it on his rock-hard length for her to stroke upon. 

“Is he hitting all the right spots?” 

John inquired, giving her a moment to compose herself enough to answer him. She looked up at him with loving eyes, her cheeks rosy and red, while subtly stroking and tugging at his cock. John enjoyed the sight of her small hand attempting to fully grasp the girth of his shaft. 

“ Mnnh , ... I never knew dogs could.. mmlmmn .. do this...” she said between stints of suckling on her father’s cockhead, encouraging it closer to her, begging for him  to put it deeper in her mouth. 

“Give me more, daddy.” Karla cooed, loving the fact that their new dog, her birthday present, was more than she could have ever asked for. “How would any father deny his daughter’s request for such a thing?” John would think often.

“I think you’ll like it...” he uttered to Karla, hoping to bolster this particular event into a recurring one. 

John patted his daughter’s ass and pulled her butt back up into the air again, presenting it to the large canine once more. Anto was still content with lapping her up but John insisted they continue. He attempted to encourage the dog to mount Karla, lifting his paws to place them on and around her hips but failed the first few attempts. Anto did start humping a few times but would miss his mark, leaving Karla unfulfilled. John thought it better to provide some assistance; obviously the first time would have a few hiccups, he rationalized. 

John was able to move Anto to a position where he would just have to maneuver Anto’s large coc k to the right spot, using his spit and some of his daughter’s wetness to provide some form of lube. John slid his hand up and down, stroking the dog’s stiff shaft, letting the dog’s balls roll around in his palm for a few moments even; curious to feel how heavy they were in comparison. He knelt beside them and placed Anto’s dripping tip right against his daughter’s glistening cunt. He softly rubbed the tip against her pristine, puffy lips, just enough to let Anto know he was in ran ge. Karla responded herself by wiggling her butt for her new pet while John slowly stroked and rubbed Anto’s cock until the dog lurched further forward,  watching about an inch disappear inside of Karla. 

“ Ooohhhmygoddd ... Daddy, I can feel him.” she whimpered, reaching her hand up between her legs to give a touch to what was now slowly sliding inside her. 

Karla’s fingertips examined Anto’s shaft delicately, trailing them along the hot skin to the point where it met herself, taking the time to rub her clit slowly in the process. Karla moaned as she felt the canine’s cock that parted her pussy’s entrance begin to rock back and forth, sliding incrementally deeper with each pass. John was able to let go of his grasp at this point and took an advantageous position to observe and orchestrate what was happening. John attempted to ensure Karla's comfort through the process, checking on her verbally from time to time. 

“Doing okay, Karla?” John inquired casually. Karla moaned a bit, nodding to respond positively but her first canine cock was only barely inside of her. “That’s my girl. Nice and easy, now. Let him inside slowly, just like how we do it.” he continued, encouraging her behavior fully. 

John praised her for her willingness to continue while Karla gasped as Anto slid deeper and deeper into her aching, pre-pubescent pussy. It didn’t take long for the dog to begin panting softly himself now that the team-effort got him halfway inside. Anto now began to thrust, lifting his front paws to claw into Karla’s slender hips and lower back. 

Karla yelped quickly and gave her objections to the clawing Anto provided, almost having to pull herself out from under him. “ Aaauhh...Fuck! Claws- Hurts!” 

John acted quickly and took a colorful pair of her thick, fuzzy socks nearby and placed them over the Anto's large front paws, blunting the scratching effect on her. It looked quite silly at first glance, but John wasn’t going to let this little setback ruin all their fun. Now that the fix was in place, Karla was able to continue; resuming her doggy-style  position, continuing her role as a bitch for their new pet. Anto began to increase his rhythm, faster than John was comfortable with, so he squeezed at the base of the dog’s tail for some sort of leverage to keep him steady and in rhythm. 

While this worked for a bit, John found the dog’s pace getting faster and deeper while his daughters moans and cries became louder and more intense. It now proved difficult for John to tell whether Karla was in pain, pleasure, or both. John moderated the best he could and last thing he wanted was for Karla to have a bad experience, especially here and now. 

From John’s perspective, he could see the bulk of Anto’s cock was inside Karla’s tiny cunt, yet still having the knot to go. For now, John was unsure of having his daughter knotted just yet. If this was anything like when he was training Karla to take his cock when she was younger, he figured he would need to get her trained up to that point to do so. Each time the dog humped and pressed deeper, Karla would let out a series of moans; clutching her blankets and pillows tightly to bury her face in to hide her lewd expressions and noises. John could only make out parts of her words but there was a lot of “oh my god” and “fuck” mixed in. John’s cock throbbed uncomfortably hard at this point, watching his daughter’s slender body being fucked by a dog at least twice her size. 

John couldn’t resist taking pictures and video too, hoping to immortalize and commemorate the event with them; of course, to share them as well. He had set a camera to record and he took his phone beneath them to get additional POV shots he would not have otherwise obtained, featuring his daughter’s cunt being filled to maximum capacity with canine cock. 

John made the decision to grab Karla by her hair, yanking her head out of her pillows to reveal her lewd facial expressions. “You’re the most perfect slut any dad could ask for...” he said breathily to her. Karla’s eyes slowly settled down from rolling back into her head, who knows how many times by now. He could hear her mumbling; barely vocalizing her enjoyment whilst stupefied by the intense waves pleasure. 

John praised the faces she made by adding more to his perverted work of art by prodding his cock back into her mouth, making her cheeks bulge out as he fucked her mouth at different angles. He settled back on her bed, leaving Karla to throat his cock while taking a rough pounding from the husky behind her. It was at this moment John realized his dream was now happening in real time. His muscles began tensing while his hips floated upward, pushing more of his throbbing cock into Karla’s inviting, experienced mouth. 

Anto’s rapid panting turned into discernable grunting, now exerting more force than before. John had a sneaking suspicion the dog was going to attempt to knot Karla but John couldn’t ignore an urgent feeling; that familiar pressure beginning to well up deep in his loins. His eyes began to widen as he focused on the sight of his daughter being literally spit-roasted by himself and their dog. John now internally debated whether he should supervise Anto’s impending knot insertion or to simply finish directly down his daughter’s throat. The temptation was too much for him to bear, but by the time John was able to make any decision, Anto experienced a shift of weight as his ballooned knot suddenly slipped inside, sinking directly into Karla’s convulsing cunt. “ Ghhnnggh ...” she grunted deeply in response.

Karla let out a whining groan, muffled by John’s cock while her body convulsed violently underneath Anto as the canine hunched over and grunted deeply several more times. Anto’s panting becoming ragged while Karla shared her whines and moans of being completely knotted for the first time. The combination of Karla being suddenly knotted, her body-trembling due to another orgasm, and the gurgling sounds Karla made on his cock sent John over the edge. His eyes rolled powerfully as he gnashed his teeth tightly to allow a stifled grunt, letting the avalanche of pleasure sweep him away completely. 

“ Guuahhh ~ Karla!” John called out his daughter’s name as hips bucked involuntarily during an orgasm that forced his swollen nuts to clench violently, shooting one of the most intense loads of his life directly into his daughter’s stomach while shakily holding a decent handful of her hair to keep her head steady. Karla was barely able to keep up with everything happening to her at the same time, catching cum from both ends simultaneously. She sputtered while her toes curled, gagging with her hands weakly clamping against the inside of John’s spread legs. She braced herself just enough not to choke completely, her eye shadow already beginning to run streaks down her face from the welled up, fallen tears. 

For a few fragments of time, John experienced pleasure like none other. Each powerful orgasmic throb pounded his hazy consciousness like a burst of bright light. His eyelids fluttered involuntarily while Karla tried to swallow everything her dad gave her. The excess cum spewed from her mouth as she removed John’s cock from her throat, his cock still spewing the remains of his ejaculate until it slowed; now oozing from the tip. The remainder of his seed drizzled down his throbbing shaft to the trimmed pubes at its base. 

Karla gasped and heaved in air desperately as she spent quite a bit of time with her trachea obstructed. The impact of John’s orgasm left his mouth agape, tongue almost hanging out as he blinked his eyes continually as if coming back from unconsciousness. He breathed heavily as his senses began to come down from their heightened state, basking in their shared afterglow in the moment. Karla merely collapsed in-place, her heavy breaths interrupted by slight coughs and clearing her throat. 

The trio lay on the bed, Anto atop Karla, still knotted, all catching their breath; they were completely spent. John found the motivation to move after a few moments, slowly assessing the situation before him. He came around to the other side, making sure his camera was still in position for the recording, thankfully so. He took the liberty of acting as director and framed the sight he’d been fantasizing about for years. From the frame of the video he shot, a heavy set of canine testes partially obscured Karla’s knot-filled slit until he maneuvered to a position that worked perfectly, making sure to stabilize the camera for what John hoped was the money shot. John prepped them both by keeping Anto in place for the time being; hoping to prevent Anto from wandering off, dragging poor, knotted Karla along with him. 

“It’s been a few  minutes; he may be ready now.” John mentioned to Karla, teaching her the ways of bestial sex by means of practical application. “We’ll go slow, okay?” 

Karla nodded and laid her head down, awaiting any further instruction. John tested the waters by tugging at Anto’s still firm dog cock, watching her pink hole spread to reveal Anto's bulbous knot stuck within. John couldn’t help but bite his lip in anticipation as he pushed Karla’s butt forward slowly, 

“Nice and easy, little one.” John continued to encourage Karla as she gasped again at the size on the knot on its way out.

Karla whined, her inner labia stretching out around the knot at its widest point, but with a sudden “ plupp ”, Anto’s knot popped out of her quickly, causing the thick contents Anto deposited inside Karla to come immediately pouring out. John couldn’t help but audibly confess his amazement behind the camera as he captured the best view he could have hoped for.

“Karla... it's beautiful..." John moaned, focusing intently on the remaining dog semen dripping out of her freshly used cunt. He adored the sight of her perfectly pink, used hole.

Anto hopped down off the bed after untying with Karla, immediately sitting to lift his leg to allow himself to lick his proudly spent cock; only just now beginning to retreat back into its sheath. John brought the camera directly behind Karla, featuring his right hand to investigate the aftermath. He gently slid two of his fingers inside her without effort, spilling out more of the thick dog cum from her still-slightly gaping pussy. John took the opportunity to try it out for himself, managing to slide his hard-again cock into her temporarily stretched entrance. 

“Ughhh~ Goddamn. That feels amazing.” John moaned from behind the camera, explaining to the potential viewers just how good it felt slip back into a young, dog-cum filled cunt. 

Unfortunately, John was fresh out of stamina and reproductive fluids to spend. He slipped back out after a minute or two of casual, exploratory sex. John next rolled her over to her back, forcing her legs apart and extracted more cum from her with his fingers, feeding the cocktail mixed inside her directly to savor and clean. 

“I think you should get used to the taste.” John suggested to Karla as she obediently cleaned his fingers with her mouth in a sexual manner while looking up at him cutely with her eyes, attempting to deepthroat his fingers before pulling away, saliva stringing between her lips and her dad’s fingers.

  
“Yes, daddy. I have plenty to taste.” she replied in turn, casually sampling the leaking dogseed from herself directly. 

“I’ll let Anto sleep in here tonight with you. Let you two  bond .” John mentioned with a sly smile as he began to clean himself up before getting out of his daughter’s bed. Before leaving her room, he hovered over Karla and left her with deep kiss before staring deeply into her eyes, gleaming at her with a paternal smile. 

“I hope you had a good birthday. Good night, Karla. Daddy loves you.”

“Best birthday ever. I love you too, daddy. G'night.”

She rolled over, nestling into her blankets and fell asleep with a wide smile on her face shortly after. Anto snoozed, curled up nearby on the floor. Karla was certain this would be a birthday to remember.


End file.
